


梦里梦外的那个人

by baweijiayu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 设定接电影之后，所有人都认为Credence已死。获救的Graves从Grindelwald的记忆中看到了在Credence身上发生的事情，但并没有过多在意。*梦境形象为Ezra在《壁花少年》中的角色Patrick
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves





	梦里梦外的那个人

Mr. Graves做了个梦。

梦里那个长相酷似Credence的年轻人穿着整齐的黑色礼服，在晚宴的人群中自在地摇摆身体。那张精致的面孔像是被众人青睐的目光映得闪闪发亮，从线条美好的唇角不断迸发出一个又一个肆意却不张扬的笑容。他伸手抚了一下自己齐肩的鬈发，将那些乌黑漂亮的小卷从脸颊前拨开，露出额角亮晶晶的薄汗，快活地朝着人群边缘的另一个男孩伸出手：“Come on，----！别再在那里做你的壁花了！”…………

>>>

Graves从梦中醒来，外面的雨已经停了，穿过窗帘的缝隙透进一阵凉意。他有些怔忪地望着浮在被子上的那一小片月光，回想起梦里那个耀眼夺目的笑容——

不，那不可能是Credence。那个怯懦又自卑的孩子，要如何才能露出这样毫无戒备的表情？

但事实上，他又了解什么呢。他甚至只在冥想盆里，在Grindelwald的记忆中见过那个瑟缩着的身影。

Graves从床上起身，慢吞吞地把自己穿戴整齐。被囚禁了这么多天的四肢还是多少有些僵硬，他不以为然地咽下一瓶魔药，走出房门。

外面不出所料地寒冷又湿滑。他裹紧了脖子上的围巾，拐进公寓附近那条阴暗狭窄的小巷。

——甚至没人来得及用这副面孔给他一个道歉……Graves乱七八糟地想着，伸出手指轻轻碰触潮湿冰冷的砖墙。

面前记忆中Credence曾站过的地方和梦里那个明亮的笑容渐渐重叠在一起。但如果是那样耀眼的年轻人，无论如何都不会适合这样的暗巷。

最终，Graves什么也没说。他只是再一次地回想起Grindelwald那些冰冷而饱含恶意的记忆，干脆地转身走出了小巷，没有再回头。

需要他做的事情太多，他不能，也不该，更不会允许一个已经死去的哑炮占据自己丝毫的思想。

人人都喜欢漂亮的东西。或许几天以后，他对梦里那个笑容的印象将比Credence本人都来得深刻。

Graves这样想着，踩着街道上的积水，渐渐远离了那条漆黑的小巷。

>>>

空无一人的暗巷一片死寂。像是这里从未存在过任何人，连那个一度濒死的卑微的男孩也不曾到来。

而即使是难得的回忆，也不一定会同时得到当事人的珍视罢了。


End file.
